New Found Hobby? Brick x Boomer x Butch
by GamerArtGirl
Summary: Boomer really should have stayed at work! But what happens when he doesn't?


One day when Boomer was suppose to come home late from work he walked in on something pretty interesting...

* * *

 **Boomer's POV**

I'm actually kind of glad that the pups were already taken care of. Now I didn't have to stay for 2 hours. Not that I'm complaining I love working at the animal shelter with Bubbles but I'm really not looking forward to her long stories. I looked down at my watch, "6:14 huh? I think Brick might be finished with dinner now..."

 ** _(A/N: Who_** **_exactly is dinner?~)_**

I got my keys out and unlocked the front door. I threw my shoes off and put my bag on the couch. "I'm home!" I shouted, but I guess they didn't hear me because I got no reply. I could smell melted cheese from the kitchen, "Home made pizza?" I smiled and walked to the kitchen.

I was right home made piz- WHAT?!

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

Brick was sitting on the kitchen counter without his hat on heavily making out with Butch who was between this legs. Butch started sucking on Brick's neck, "B...butch!~" When Butch let go of Brick's neck a small bruise was left. Boomer stared at them frozen until Butch started moving his hand down. Boomer yelped, "I'M HOME!" The two ruffs instantly separated, "Oh...hey Booms." Butch said casually while kissing Brick's nose.

Boomer ran to them and ripped them apart, "Don't _'Hey_ _Booms'_ me! What do you two think you're doing?!" "We were about to have sex." Butch said winking at Brick making him blush. Boomer glared at both of them with a deep shade of red on his face. "Look if you want to join you can." Brick said hoping off the counter. Boomer's eyes widened, "W-what are you talking about?!" Brick smirked and whispered something in Butch's ear.

Butch started grinning like crazy. "What are you two planning?" Boomer asked backing up. "Nothing, nothing at all. Let's eat I'm starving." Butch said sitting down. After dinner Boomer took a shower. Ready to start his homework he earned a knock at his door. When he opened it there stop his brothers with a maid outfit. Boomer casually slammed the door locking it and got in bed.

It was Friday and he was already tired. "You do realize we're super, right." Brick asked floating above Boomer. Boomer yelped, "Ever heard of knocking?" "Dude, we knocked and you locked us out." Butch said also hovering above Boomer. Boomer groaned, "How did you get in?"

"Metal manipulation." Brick replied, "But we're here for a reason." Butch pulled Boomer out of bed. "Put this on." Butch said tossing him the maid outfit, "Why?" Brick and Butch grinned, "You're gonna be our sex toy tonight."

* * *

 **Butch's POV**

Boomer can seriously put up a fight. But we finally got him to give in. He had such a deep shade of red. Brick's eyes red. The maid outfit only went mid thigh. Pretty sweet view if I do say so myself.

"Why did you put me in this?!" He asked fuming, "We answered you earlier. Now kiss me." Brick smiled, "W-what?!" "Don't question me, _toy~._ " Boomer muttered something to himself then trudged over to Brick.

And softly kissed his lips, "That's more I like it!" He turned to me, "Nono I'll wait till he starts begging." Boomer's face flushed. Brick whispered something in his ear, Boomer shook his head no but Brick gave him a look and he nodded reluctantly.

"B-butch?" "What?" He inched closer to me, "S-spank me, _Master_." My eyes widened, _'Brick you sly bastard.'_ I smiled, this'll still be fun. "Alright cmere." I sat on his bed and motioned him to lie down on my lap. He did blushing deeply. I pulled down his underwear. His butt was so well rounded!

"Nice ass you got there." I smirked, "Just hurry up you perv-AHH!" I gave him a semi hard slap. And did it repeatedly until he started moaning between the pleasure and pain. "H-harder!" He panted, Brick walked over and sloppy kissed Boomer who accepted by wrapping an arm around Brick's neck.

Boomer's butt was red so I stopped he replied with a groan in disappointment. "Aww~ Does somebody want more?~" Boomer closed his eyes and took a breather. He then looked up at me. His electric blue were pink as lust had taken over him.

I pulled him up and kissed him roughly he eagerly accepted by pushing me down on the bed.

* * *

 **Brick's POV**

I fully removed his boxers and stuck my tongue in his hole. His moans were glorious. I coated three fingers with saliva and forced all three in. Boomer's not a baby he can handle it rough. I thrust in and out, "Ahh!~" he screeched.

"Cumming!" And so he came. I stood up and unbuckled my pants. I poked my penis at his entrance teasing him, "S...stop teasing m-EEE!" I rammed myself inside.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

Boomer was a moaning and mewling mess. "B-brick faster!" Brick sped up making it impossible for Boomer to think. Butch undid his pants as well and slid his erect cock into Boomer who at this point lost himself in pleasure. A few more thrust and Boomer came once again, "AHH!~"

Brick slid out and turned Boomer around to face him. Boomer couldn't say anything, but the amount of lust in his eyes made Brick go wild. Brick stuffed his member in Boomer's mouth deep throating the poor boy with all his might.

Butch continued to ram into Boomer's ass while he was getting mouth fucked. Boomer started moving on his own meeting the same thrusting patterns as his two brothers. He was in heaven.

Not being able to moan aloud he sent vibrations down Bricks penis. "Ahh...B-boomer..." Brick pulled Butch up getting Boomer on all fours, he then bent down and passionately kissed Butch.

Butch won in dominance and Brick moaned as Butch pulled him closer. Feeling he was close to coming, Butch sped up at an incredible rate of speed. Thank God Boomer was superhuman.

This sent 10 times more moans on Brick's member, who also sped up. One more thrust and he came. This caused Boomer to come, for the third time today, his insides clamping up on Butch's cock causing him to come as well. When Brick and Butch pulled away they admired their work.

There laid Boomer Jojo wearing a tattered maid outfit cum all over with some pouring out his mouth and ass. He looked completely satisfied. Brick and Butch high fived each other. They bent down, "Who's dick was better?" Boomer smiled, "Utrumque. _(Both.)_ "

* * *

The next day Boomer came home early again. With a duffle bag. He called for his brothers to come to the living room. He slipped off this duffle bag and inside contained various sex toys, handcuffs, whips and a few outfits. "Pedicabo me duro~ _(Fuck me hard~)_ "

The two ruffs looked up in complete shock. But then smiled evily once more. Boomer's eyes were pink. This was going to be a LONG evening.

* * *

 **The End~**

 **This was for drumroll please! *drumroll* IcebatofValkinRRBZ8! She requested and I delivered! So if you want me to make a one-shot (or a full on story between the ruffs) I'll be glad to do so!**

 **But my inspiration is kinda out of whack so I apologize if this one sucked! I'll try to get better I swear! I hope you liked it! Also those curious, Boomer was speaking in Latin~**


End file.
